The way that you lie
by IGotLost
Summary: There are some things that should be left unsaid, but there are times when you are forced into a corner and have no choice. It is in those moments that that the way that you lie, counts most. GimmIchi Warning: Mature themes, not work safe. (Chapter 1 Re-Written)
1. Chapter 1

A blood curdling scream tore from the woman's throat as the man in the shadows swung his hand downwards, slashing the already bloodied blade across her exposed bare chest. He began laughing like a maniac as she screamed for somebody, anybody to save her, but it was no use. No one would come save her. It was as they say, you can't hear someone scream in the dead of night. Well that's not entirely true, you _can_ hear it. The screams just fall upon deaf ears, for people only wish to save themselves.

As he stepped out of the shadows she stared in fear at the boy, he looked as if he wasn't even out of high school. His bright orange hair slightly matted with who knows how many victim's blood. She certainly wasn't his first target of the evening.

But it wasn't the blood that scared her the most. No. It was his eyes. They struck fear deep into her very soul. Pitch black with shimmering gold irises. It was as if she was staring directly into the eyes of a demon. She watched as he lifted the blade to his mouth and lapped some of the blood off of it, his look on his face one of pure ecstasy.

His eyes dared to to cry out, to wail in fear. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself. She open her mouth for one more futile attempt at calling for help. But, before she could even make a sound. He sliced clean across her tan throat.

He watched in joy as she gargled and chocked on her own blood, causing a feral grin to stretch across his pale blood splattered face.

Death.

So simple.

Yet, so terrifying.

Ichigo's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the infernal contraption that is, my alarm clock.

_'ugh I hate mornings.'_ I thought to myself as I sat up and got out of my oh so alluring bed, made my way out of my room and down stairs. Where my little sister Yuzu was making breakfast, my other little sister Karin and my Father were already seated at the table. I sat down and some-what ignored Isshin's cheery morning greetings, I was more interested in the news that was on the TV.

"_Late last night, Ogichi struck once again. Taking the lives of 12 innocent people."_

"_We all wonder, why this mad man is committing these heinous acts."_

"_Officers were baffled when they discovered the defiled corpses of many victims when they received a n anonymous phone call stating 12 different locations where the bodies would be found. When police tried to trace the calls they were traced to a payphone in the downtown area. So far no witnesses have come forward, and no more clues as to who this mad man could be have been found."_

"Seriously he struck again?" Karin questioned, "I wonder when this guy's gonna quit."

"You never know Karin, he may have a reason for what he does." I replied.

"Naw, Ichi-nii. He's probably just really messed up in the head." she retorted.

I just looked away, the memories of the night before still fresh in my mind. I know Karin's right I am really messed up, but it kinda hurt hearing come so outright from her. No one in this family knows that I'm Ogichi, and I'd really like to keep it that way.

I decided against eating breakfast, I usually did on day after those kind of nights. My family gave me worried glances as I stood up from the table and went back upstairs, I went straight into the bathroom. Took a quick hot shower and got ready for school. My family still had their worried looks as I made my way out the door, claiming I just felt like I should get there early and I'd eat something when I got there. I walked fairly slowly on the way to school, it's not too far from where I live. A good fifteen minute walk although it took me a bit longer as I was taking my time. I arrived in the classroom with five minutes to spare before the first bell.

"ICHIIIGOOOO!" Keigo shouted, as he launched himself at me. I simply held out my fist and he ran right into it.

"Aww you're soo mean Ichigo!" he wailed.

I just continued to ignore him and made my way to my seat, the bell was about to ring and students began to flood into the classroom filling it with useless chatter about what had been heard on the news.

"_I heard that he's a teenager!"_

"_Oh yeah, I heard rumors about that too."_

"_I wonder how he can do it."_

"_How scary!"_

As they went on and on, I felt a feral grin creep across my face. I laughed a little and it sounded quite deranged, I thank the gods themselves that I was quiet. I didn't even notice the students that were slowly taking their seats behind me with very skeptical looks on their faces.

Grimmjow's POV

Ever seen something where you weren't sure that you actually just saw or heard what you really did, yeah that kind of thing just happened to me and Nnoitra. We were walking into the classroom where people were talking about the incidents that happened last night and Kurosaki had a crazier grin than mine or Nnoi's plastered on his face and he was laughing quietly but hysterically. Like he was generally amused by people's stupidity and fear, he was staring at some of the girls in the classroom with a pure look of joy at their frightened faces.

Nnoi was staring at the kid like he was a rare animal because this was a first for both of us. Through the many months I've known about this kid he seemed a little bit strange, like sometimes it would seem like his eyes were a gold color instead of the delicious chocolatey brown that they are normally. It doesn't seem like he noticed us sitting in our seats. I was staring quite intently at the kid and he didn't notice at all, that's when I saw it. A look of pure disgust crept onto his face and a black colored began to bleed into the whites of his eyes.

I think Nnoi noticed it too because he was now elbowing me a pointing towards his face. And then it stopped. His face was calm and he looked really tired. Then he passed out right then and there, I unconsciously spring out and caught him. _'teenage guys shouldn't be this light.' _I thought as I picked him up. His friends came rushing over to see what had happened to him and I handed him off to a giant Mexican guy, that dude's height could almost rival Nnoitra's.

"Hey Grimm, what happened to 'im." _'Nnoi's speech is a lot better then it was before he just still has problems with some 'h', 'e', 'a' and 'o' sounds.'_

"No idea man, but that kid is a lot lighter the he should be."

Nnoitra gave me a confused look that said, 'explain dude.'

"Basically he weighs about as much a really skinny pre-teen."

"Ah I see.. wait! What tha fuck ya talking about? He don't look all tha' skinny."

"I don't get it either man."

Ichigo's POV

Fuck. I blacked out at school again, but it didn't hurt when I fell. It also smelled kinda nice, someone must have caught me... awkward.

As I began open my eyes they were assaulted by the harsh florescent lighting in the school nurses office. There was no one else there. I checked the time, 3:24. School was already over. I grabbed my bag that was on the table next to the bed I was in and left. As I made my way down the hallway I had the oddest feeling that someone was watching me, so I began to pick up the pace. They seem to have noticed this and ran to catch up with me, I'm pretty sure they tripped because they fell right on top of me and it felt a little too weak to be a tackle.

But they were heavy,and smelled kinda familiar. But I just couldn't figure out where I remembered it from, the person was now jerking upwards and off of me, he stood, and I heard him pat himself down to get dust off of himself. Chancing a look at this person, I noticed he looked pretty familiar. Oh, right. He's in my class. Shit, I remember the scent now, it was the same as the one of the person who caught me when I blacked out earlier. I felt my face flush and turned away from the boy who didn't seem at all embarrassed that he just fell on me.

"Sorry bout' that, you okay?" he asked, his baritone voice making me shiver slightly.

"I'm fine, thanks though." I replied, lifting myself up off the floor. I stumbled a little, and he shot out to grasp my arm, a look of concern displayed on his features.

"You sure?" he said, giving me a smug look of disbelief. I noticed he was staring at my eyes, and he tried to pull me closer.

I pulled my arm out of his hand, and turned away from speeding off towards the exit so I could leave. I was fucking hungry, and I wanted to go home to see what Yuzu was making for dinner.

"Trust me, I know my body better than anyone, and I know that I'm just fine!" I called back to him, giving a slight wave of my hand. I was just about to walk out the door when I heard him try to say something, I didn't quite hear what he said and chose to ignore it. If it was important he could always ask me tomorrow.

Grimmjow's POV

I was standing in the hall near the nurses office, my gut was telling me something was wrong with the kid. I heard some noises coming from inside, and then he opened the door and began walking down the hall. I stared at him for a moment, and he sped up. It was then that I decided to go ask him if he was better, I started to run after him, I was so fixated on getting to him I didn't notice the lump on the floor and tripped. Landing on Kurosaki, I lay there for a moment and then remembered how light he was earlier, and thought that I might be crushing him. I jolted up and off of the poor boy, as I stood up I dusted myself off. He glanced over at me, and after a brief moment he turned bright red and looked away from me.

"Sorry bout that, you okay?" I asked, noticing he shivered lightly.

"I'm fine, thanks though." he replied while standing up, he stumbled and I instinctively shot out to catch him. I caught his arm in a light grasp.

"You sure?" I said, giving him a look of disbelief. When I looked into his eyes I thought something was definitely off and started to pull him closer to me so I could get a better look.

He then pulled his arm out of my grasp, and turned away from me, almost running towards the exit.

"Trust me, I know my body better than anyone, and I know that I'm just fine!" he called out to me, then he gave me a small wave. He was just about out the doors, when I shouted over to him.

"What the fuck was wrong with your eyes?"

He just kept walking so I figured he didn't hear me, _'there's definitely something up with this kid.'_

Of course as a teenage boy, my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow him. In secret of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow's POV

I'm not a stalker, I'm just curious. I mean if a teenage boy acts like there's always someone watching him, then he's definitely hiding something. Well he's right in this situation but it just doesn't sit right with me.

Seriously I had been following him for like 5 minutes and he had already stopped like eight times just to look around and then speed up a bit, I really don't get this kid he's way more paranoid than the regular teen. He finally reached what I assumed to be his house, because of the sign that read 'Kurosaki Clinic'. He walked inside, I decided to wait a while to see if he was gonna come out again, so I moved to a spot where I could sit down without being seen.

It took me somewhere around five minute to where his room would be, I was currently perched in a tree in the neighbors yard. Peering through the window to hi room, or what I think is his room considering he's in there changing his clothes. He's got a nice lithe body, toned muscles that were just big enough for his body size, so not huge but not too small. He turned his back to the window and gave a nice display of a large scar in between his shoulder blades, wonder how he got that.

He turned again this time facing the window displaying the fact that there was another scar identical to the one on his back and not to mention in the exact same place on his chest, I was denied further viewing due to the fact that he had just put on a shirt. I saw him look over at where I assumed his door would be and he walked over, when he returned he had a girl just a little shorter than him probably around 5'7 following him over to his bed.

She sat down and looked up at him, I couldn't tell what she looked like because she was wearing a hood. But, I did see a little bit of blue poking out of the black hood. It made me confused, I didn't know anyone besides me had blue hair. It was times like this I wish I could read lips because Ichigo was saying something with a slightly perplexed look on his face, the girl stood and motioned for Ichigo to turn around, he complied and she reached down and pulled something up, shaking it out and pulling over Ichigo's arms and up onto his shoulders.

She turned him around and zipped up the jacket doing up a few belts that were on the chest and one on the neck, I had to admit it was a beautiful piece of work. Pristine white fabric, that I could tell didn't just stop where the zipper did, at the waist. He looked fucking drop dead sexy, the jacket jugged his frame perfectly.

Normal POV

Ichigo glanced down at his newest addition to his collection of bleach white trench coats, it reached all the way down to his ankles. The inside sporting knife holders and hidden pockets. 

"How long did this one take you?" Ichigo asked the girl. 

"'Bout four hours.. I think." She replied, sitting back down on Ichigo's bed. Placing a long slim finger to the side of her head in thought. 

She herself was wearing a black version of the coat she had just presented to the orangette, although it varied slightly in the bust area. She turned and opened the window a little bit, giving Grimmjow a good view of her visible features.

White and blue hair that looked fairly short, black glasses covering green eyes. And pale, extremely pale skin. The green eyes and pale skin made him think of Ulquiorra, the two would probably get along quite well, and two lip studs. 

"Why'd you open the window?" Ichigo asked. 

"Because it's hot in here." she replied swiftly turning her head. 

Lucky for Grimmjow she did, or she would have noticed him move slightly closer to the window to hear what they were saying. 

"Right! Before I forget." She shouted, turning back to what looked like a large handbag. 

"I brought you another new toy to go with the coat." she pulled a slender silver box from the bag and held it out to Ichigo. 

He tentatively placed his hands on either side of the box lid and lifted it slowly, his eyes lighting up with joy. 

"Oh man, where in the world did you find one like this?" he said lifting the pure onyx blade from the box. 

"I've got a buddy who makes custom blades, and the one you had me draw up last time really excited him." 

"Oh my god, you rock so much right now -!" 

He pulled the girl into a tight hug, leaving her gasping for air. She abruptly kneed him in the crotch, making him release her from his deadly embrace. Falling to the ground clutching his prized family jewels. Grimmjow cringed from where he sat, gripping his balls as if he had been kneed as well. 

"Damn it -! what was that for?" he shouted, in pain. 

"I was trying to tell you I couldn't breathe." she replied nonchalantly. 

She put out her hand, to help him up and he gladly took it. Hoisting him back up onto his feet she pulled him into a hug, much softer than the one he forced her into earlier. He looked down at her, his expression softening. He pulled her hood down to reveal pure white hair with blue tips, it was shorter on top, the sides reached just past her jaw and the back reached just a litter farther past her shoulders, it was also rather short around her ears. Revealing at least five rings in each ear, two in the top and three in the bottom. 

Her face was buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck as he stroked her hair, _'its still as soft as I __remember...'_ he thought. It was then that he realized that she had said something, but he couldn't really hear her because her voice was muffled by his shirt. He tilted his head to look at the top of her head. 

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you said." 

She lifted her head and glared at him. 

"I said, I fixed your mask. Moron." 

He stared at her in shock. 

"You fixed it already, but I just gave it to you the other day!" 

"Hellooooo, this is me we're talking about dude." she replied, letting go of his mid-section. 

She turned on her heels and walked over to her bag on the floor and rummaged around in it for a moment, pulling yet another silver box from it's confines. She tossed it over to Ichigo, who caught it with ease. He opened the box, and stared over at the girl. 

"The stripes are different this time..." he said disappointingly. 

"Your old mask was getting boring so I added more stripes in a tiny bit darker shade of red." she replied, flopping down on his bed.

"Try it on, I think you'll like it." 

"...Fine..." he sighed as he moved the mask towards his face.

Ichigo's POV

As I moved the mask towards my face I could feel a slight tingle in my eyes, I knew they were changing again. I placed the mask on my face and as I moved my hand away it stayed, perfectly on. Like always - made no mistakes. I turned towards the mirror on my wall and reveled in the sight that is me. The mass murdering serial killer, Ogichi. 

"That's what I like to see." - said from my bed, I turned again to look at her. I took of the mask, and placed it on my dresser. 

"So what other reason are you here, Other than to give me these things?" I questioned.  
>She simply stood up and walked over to me, she placed a hand on my chest. A look of regret washing over her pale face, she still hasn't forgiven herself. She then looked up at me. <p>

"We have some work we have to do." 

"Where?" I asked, a serious looked taking over my face. 

"Las Noches." she replied, "Also, you have to wear the red one." 

"One of those jobs, huh?" 

"Yeah. You still have mine here right?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because you're stupid and never remember things." 

We both just burst out laughing and she made her way over to the closet, rummaging through it fir a moment and pulling out two articles covered in black cloth. Tossing the larger one over to me, she removed the cloth on hers to reveal a beautiful blood red trench coat, she placed it on my desk and began to remove the black one that she was currently wearing.

She was wearing a black button up shirt with short sleeves, plain black jean shorts and upon further investigation of her outfit I had to stifle my laughter when I saw her socks. Only she would be able to find blue and black striped socks that went past her knees, she looked over her shoulder and glared at me. Man, if looks could kill. I would have died ages ago. 

"Hurry up and get dressed!" she half shouted at me, pulling the trench coat onto her shoulders. 

I quickly complied, undoing the belts as quickly as I could. I finally removed the garment and swiftly replaced it with the red one. I glanced over to -, and stared for a moment. 

"Did you remember your mask?" I asked. 

She quickly turned on her heels and was in front of me in less than a second. 

"No shit! I may be more forgetful than you, but I would never forget it when coming to see you for something like this!" she yelled. 

I laughed as she puffed out her cheeks and turned away from me. 

"Let's just go, okay Ichigo?" 

"Kay." 

She walked over to her bag once more, and pulled out a mask similar to the one she handed me not too long ago. With the exception that hers had a lot more designs on them than mine did. She placed it on the inside of her jacket, and we made our way out my door. The swift exit we made from the house went unnoticed by my family which I'm thankful for.

Grimmjow's POV

I just sat there dumbfounded, too many questions floating into my head. 'What did they mean "one of those kinds of jobs?"' and 'why do I feel like I've seen that girl somewhere before?' I hadn't been able to hear them when they had said her name. Wait... Las Noches? Shit, I really hope that's not the Las Noches I'm thinking about. If it is then this two are probably something more dangerous than I could have ever imagined.

I jumped from the tree I was hiding in and ran down the street, opposite from the direction the other two were heading. While I was walking the face of that girl popped into my head numerous times,_'I've seen her before, I just know it.'_ Turning down intricate pathways and winding streets, I finally came to my destination.

I walked up the small staircase, and opened the door to the Karakura police department. Immediately when I entered the building, a small girl with blonde hair and pink eyes leaped at me. Hitting me directly in the chest, nearly making me fall over. Nearly, and then realization hit me. I knew where I had seen that girl.

"Hey Grimm~!" the small girl chimed as she latched herself to my midsection, legs wrapped around my waist.

"Where ya been lately?"

"First, get off me Lily." I grunted, "Second, you should know where I've been. It was your dad that gave me the assignment."

She unwrapped her legs from my waist and dropped down to the floor, landing on her -for some reason- bare feet.

"Oh, right. I forgot you were still on that one, Nnoi still with ya?" she asked, peering up at me.

"Yeah he's still with me. And yes he is still annoying as fuck." I replied.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear around my kid." a tired voice said behind me.

He walked over to me and motioned for me to follow him to his office. Following closely behind him, we entered his spacious office and I closed the door softly behind me.

"Starrk." I started, only to be cut off but his lazy voice.

"I'm assuming that if you're here, then you have some information on the case I assigned you to."

"I think I may have found a lead on the case, earlier I saw this girl. Her face looked so familiar to me, but I just couldn't place where I had seen her before. And then it hit me, I hadn't just seen her once or twice on the street. She had been at every crime scene I was working on for 'The Angel of Death', half of those incidents were in a different areas of Japan." I stated.

For once Starrk had his eyes wide open, and didn't look the least bit tired. He sat down and propped his elbows up on his mahogany desk lacing his finger together, and placing his chin on his hands.

"Where did you see her?" he urged.

"I was following Kurosaki home, because he seemed to be extremely suspicious. He's very paranoid, like there's someone watching him, or trying to get him. So I followed him home and positioned myself in a tree to get a good view of his room when, he let her in. at first I couldn't see her face, because she was wearing a hood. She handed him, a pristine white trench coat. Well more like she put it on him, not too long after, she turned around and opened the window slightly. Giving me a full view of her face." I responded.

"Go on, what did she look like?"

"She had medium-short white hair with blue tips, extremely pale skin, bright green eyes, and she was wearing black medium-thick rimmed rectangle glasses."

"Did you hear any part of their conversation? If so, what were they talking about? Did you hear her name?" he questioned.

"I did hear part of their conversation, they were talking about some kind of job. And I didn't manage to hear her name." I answered.

"What do you mean 'job'."

"I have no idea what kind of job it is but, I do know where they're going to do it."

"Where?" he shouted, as he shot up out of his chair.

I looked him dead in the eyes, extremely serious.

"Las Noches."

**A.N/ OMG I am so sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with a lot of things. Like school, fuck school. And I'm stuck on my other stories, but either way I hope you enjoy, and please don't hate me for the mystery girl. You'll understand more when I update, hopefully soon.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimmjow looked Starrk dead in the eyes, extremely serious.**

"**Las Noches."**

Normal POV

"Grimmjow, can you describe a little better what this girl looked like once more?" Starrk asked as calmly as he could in this kind of situation.

"Okay. Medium-short length white hair, the back reaching just past her shoulders, with blue tips. Green eyes, extremely pale."

"Was she Asian?"

"Definitely not. She was most certainly Caucasian. Also, she had what looked like two piercings in her bottom lip. Snake bites."

Starrk turned his computer screen to face Grimmjow, a picture was displayed on the screen.

"Is this her?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's definitely her."

_Full Name: Stacey Leah Anne MacEachern_

_Date of Birth: August 9th 1995_

_Natural Hair Color: Brunette_

_Hair Color at Time of Disappearance: Black_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Ethnicity: Caucasian_

_Country of Birth: Canada_

_Occupation: Student_

_Whereabouts: Unknown_

_Status: Went missing from her home in 2009. Police launched a full on investigation as well as a search and rescue, but they never found any leads. Still remains unsolved to date._

"That's all we have on her." He started. "From the looks of things she would be 16 now." Starrk commented, after reading the information to Grimmjow.

"She's just a fucking kid!" he replied.

"You seem to forget that you're just one year older than her."

"Still, I just can't believe that a 16 year old girl is a mass murderer!"

"We don't know if that's true just yet."

Grimmjow just stood there staring at the screen, unable to comprehend how big of a mess this all might be.

_Las Noches_

Ichigo and Stacey were standing outside of an allegedly 'abandoned' warehouse preparing for their newest job. Stacey placed her mask onto her face and turned to face Ichigo, whom had already put his mask on. With the addition of a long black wig of course. The two made their way into the warehouse, and to the center. They stood there for a moment until hundreds of unknown thugs appeared from the darkness. They began to circle the two, like sharks would circle their prey in open waters. Some of them shouting that they could never beat all of them at once, and how the two were going to die very painful deaths when their leader got his hands on them.

Their second in command, Kaname Tousen. Was their target this evening, the job held only the specifics to kill him and to make it messy. The contract said they could do whatever they wanted to anyone that got in their way, if that meant slaughtering a bunch of random people, then so be it. That just means the cops will have an easier time in the next few months, these jobs always seemed to calm the young psychopath, known as Ogichi. He seems to need a certain amount of death imprinted in his mind before he's satisfied for a while. And this one would sate his hunger for at least, two months.

"I'll take the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right." Ichigo whispered to his partner.

She just nodded her approval, before lunging into action.

Ichigo was shredding people apart a very happy smile stretched across his face under the mask, he couldn't help it. Killing people was fun, it kept him moderately sane. -or as sane as you can be when you're a serial killer -

Don't get me wrong, Ichigo wasn't always insane. A traumatic experience in his life caused his instinctual side to emerge and save his life, that side just happened to cause him to realize that he loved to cause physical harm to others.

_Flashback..._

_Ichigo was walking home from school, it was rather late because the soccer team had asked him to fill in as their goalie for a while. He was in a hurry to get home so he decided to take a short cut through an alley. Bad idea._

_Suddenly he was surrounded by multiple people , and they were closing in on him. Fast. He began to panic and rushed at one of them, Ichigo had underestimated the strength of the person he ran at, because he grabbed Ichigo an held him in a vice grip. Ichigo peered up at the person holding him, and began to freak out even more. The person holding him was an extremely disturbing looking man, with a really creepy smile on his face. Ichigo began to struggle in the man's hold, only to be turned to face all the other people around him._

_They had closed in on him, while he was in the man's hold. To Ichigo's despair, they all wore that same smile on their faces. Some of which he recognized, as some random delinquents that had attempted to jump him not too long back. Ichigo was majorly freaking out now, he had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this one. Or if he was going to get out un-scathed. Little did he know that they didn't plan on letting him get out of this one without a little bit of mental and physical scarring._

_One of them reached forward and ripped his shirt off of him, he struggled to try to cover himself. Although its not really like he needed to cover anything like boobs, he just didn't like the way that they were eying him. Another came forward, and placed a hand on Ichigo's abdomen. Slowly he moved his hand upward, and pinched one of his nipples. Earning him a pained yelp, it must have been satisfying to hear because he continued to pinch and squeeze the caramel bud. Bringing his other hand up to do the same to the other. The other men around him were laughing, some panting like lust driven monkeys._

_Ichigo was squirming and struggling to try and get out of the vise like hold that he was in, but to no avail. He just couldn't escape. When the man had finally released his nipples, he let out a small sigh of relief. But he wished he hadn't as soon as the man holding him slammed him down onto the ground, and pinned his hands above his head. Another couple of people holding down his legs, because they knew how much damage he could inflict with those babies. Ichigo's face paled when he noticed that one of the other men had bent down in between his legs, and was reaching for the waistline of his pants._

_He tried to call out for help, but was quickly silenced by the large man holding his arms down. There was nothing that Ichigo could do to stop this from happening now. No matter how much he fought, he couldn't break free. No matter how much he tried, there was nothing he could say. He was going to be violated by these people._

_The man pulled Ichigo's pants down, and off of one leg. He wasn't able to get it off of the other due to Ichigo's constant struggling, kicking out in any direction he could as soon as his leg was free. But it wasn't for long, his leg was soon grabbed by the one previously holding it down, and was pinned to the ground once again. His mind was going completely blank, and when something prodded at his entrance. Everything stopped._

_**'Why don't you just kill them?"** a voice in his head said to him._

"_**Don't worry, everything will be okay now."** the voice was so comforting to him, although to others the way it sounded like ripples through water may be disturbing._

"_**Set yourself free."**_

_Ichigo smiled. His captors were confused, very confused._

_Then suddenly, the man who was holding down Ichigo's arms, was on the ground howling in pain. The others looked over, and what they saw. Was a large man with his arms twisted the wrong way. They looked back at Ichigo, to find the people who were occupying his lower area were also on the ground in pain, and he was standing up fixing his pants. Ichigo glared in the direction of the others, and grinned. _

_Ichigo lunged forward, ripping and tearing at their flesh. He didn't kill them, but he injured them bad enough that they would never bother him again. Although when when Ichigo looked down at his and and saw all the blood on them, he couldn't help but feel very satisfied. Like he had just reached an itch he couldn't scratch for years, and it felt too good to be true._

_End Flashback._

The two of them stood there, surrounded by bodies. Stacey was giggling behind Ichigo, while he was just grinning madly. Just then, a man walked through one of the many large doors to the building. He just stood there. The two couldn't tell if he was looking at them, or all the carnage. But then it clicked.

"Tousen Kaname." Ichigo announced.

"Well good evening sir~!" Stacey shouted, prancing out from behind Ichigo. "In case you have not yet guessed, my friend and I are here to end you life this fine evening."

Tousen quirked a brow.

"And why would that be, young lady?"

Ichigo twitched, he remembered the last time someone called Stacey a 'Young Lady'. Seriously, she didn't even like it when people called her a woman. As she would say it;

"_I'm not a Lady, or a Woman, I'm a chick."_

Even Ichigo was confused at first but when she explained it better to him he totally agreed.

"_If I felt I had the 'right' to call myself a woman or a lady, I would feel like I was some kind of stuck up bitch. I don't like being called either of those because they make me feel the exact same way."_

Even Ichigo was staring to hate it when someone called her a 'lady' or 'woman', and he had a very good reason for that. He had called her a 'Young Lady' before.

Stacey stood there, her form seeping with anger. She turned her head to Ichigo.

"Ogichi, you can take care of this one. If you'd like."

"Ogichi?" Tousen questioned.

Stacey turned her attention back to him.

"Oh, forgive our rudeness. We have yet to introduce ourselves. I am know as _Aku no Tenshi, _or _ Angel of Death_. My good friend here is currently known as _Ogichi_."

"Serial killers?"

"You are correct, yet incorrect. You see, my friend here wasn't always called Ogichi. He is formerly known as Tensa Zangestu. And as for myself, the name Angel of Death is something that the police made up."

"An assassin. And to think after the fuss about all those deaths, it was just a couple of childre-"

Tousen paused, it had just dawned on him as to who the boy was. Tensa Zangestu, that was the name given to a young assassin who had made it to the the top rank in less than two years.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"I never did tell you _**I**_used to be known as. I'm sure since your in the business of death, that you'll know this name. I was and I still am known as, Saya. I'm sure know that is the name given to the top ranking female assassin in Japan."

Tousen was frozen in place, he knew that name. He knew it well, the previous Saya had killed his former boss.

"Understand now?" Ichigo asked.

Tousen tried to back away, but Ichigo was at him before he could even turn around. Tousen felt if he were able to see in this moment, he would be staring into the eyes of a blood thirsty monster.

"Goodnight."

Ichigo slashed his throat with beautiful precision. The thin line of crimson forming where the blade once was, was soon gushing forth with such a vigor it made him cackle like a mad mad. In turn causing Stacey to break out into a fit of laughter. The two stared at the man's body for a moment, when they heard the distinct sound of police sirens in the proximity. A lot of them. The two quickly fled the area, using a secret underground passage. They were given the information by the man that hired them, the underground passage was used for smuggling drugs. But it makes one hell of an escape route.

Grimmjow's POV

We arrived at Las Noches only to find the riddled corpses of what we assumed was once Suzumushi. Not too long after entering the building did we find, the one and only Kaname Tousen. The warehouse reeked of death. The feeling in my gut wasn't helping me much either, the feeling that Kurosaki and that girl did all this. It just made me want to confirm that it wasn't true.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Nnoitra's number, he had actually had enough contact with Kurosaki that he might have his number or something.

"_'ello?"_

"_Hey, Nnoi. Its me Grimm."_

"_Wutcha callin' me fer this time?"_

"_Ya have Kurosaki's phone number?"_

"_No, why ya askin'?"_

"_No reason really-"_

"_Hold up Grimm, I just saw somethin'"_

"_What?"_

"_A couple'a people runnin' down tha street in trench coats. Now tha's not somethin' ya see every day."_

"_What'd they look like?"_

"_One had white 'n' blue hair, tha other had long black hair. Why?"_

"_Follow them! The one with the white hair is a girl who's been missing for quite some time, we need to bring her in for questioning!"_

Nnoitra quickly began chasing after the two, knowing how important cases like this were to Grimmjow. Seems like the guy couldn't stand back and watch if there was a girl he could potentially return to her family, he's been like that ever since he had lost his little sister. She was a sweet little thing, honestly one of the cutest little girls you'd ever meet. Bright sea foam green hair, big innocent gray eyes. She was five when she went missing. That was eight years ago.

Grimmjow having been only ten at the time couldn't do anything to help find her. He had felt he was a failure of an older brother, he had felt like he had failed to protect her. It was pretty much then that he decided he wanted to be a detective. So he could do everything in his power to help reunite missing children with their families. Especially girls.

And now that this girl had been found after all these years, he would stop at nothing to bring her back to her family. No doubt they wanted to see her, because in the report it said that the family never did give up on finding her.

Nnoitra was trying his best to keep up with the two, but eventually lost them in a crowd. It probably didn't help that he was still on the phone with Grimmjow while he was running.

"_Damn, I lost em' Grimm."_

"_Fuck.. Alright Nnoi, just keep me posted if you find anything else out."_

"_Gotcha."_

Grimmjow then hung up, and turned back to the scene. It never ceased to amaze him at how it seemed so easy for these people to kill others, it was disgusting. That was another person's life you were robbing them of, how could they even fathom doing such a horrid thing?

Once again, Grimmjow pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and got to work.

**OMG... I had a really hard time figuring out how to end this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Angel Of Death**_

_**A criminal that first appeared in Osaka, Japan. July 12, 2010.**_

_**The first victim was found at the bottom of a staircase to one of the temples, with the wings of an angel carved into his back.**_

_**Not too long after the first incident another victim was found in an alleyway in Shinjuku, the same wings carved into his back.**_

_**It continued on as such, the culprit moving to various areas of Japan in almost no time. It wasn't until later investigation, that the police discovered all of the victims were high ranking members of the Japanese underground syndicate. The Yakuza.**_

_**Because every victim had angel wings carved into their backs, the police started calling the killer The Angel Of Death.**_

_**The officer who was assigned the case, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Tried to keep as much information out of the news, but seeing as he was an undercover agent he couldn't show his face to the cameras. This being said he had just turned 16 years old when he started working with the Special Crimes Department.**_

_**Approximately a year after The Angel Of Death appeared, the murders suddenly stopped.**_

_**Grimmjow was taken off of the case, and stationed undercover in a school in Karakura. Where a strange incident had occurred. Six men were slaughtered in an alley way, there was a witness who claimed that they saw a boy in a school uniform go into that alley, but they didn't see him come out. The only useful information they had was that he had strangely colored hair.**_

Normal POV

Ichigo and Stacey were running as fast as their legs would carry them, the feeling of someone chasing them not leaving Ichigo's mind for a second. He just knew that they were being followed. By who, he didn't know. He just knew that they had to get away from whoever was chasing them or something might happen to Stacey, she was never in a completely stable state after one of these kinds of jobs. Or ever for that matter... But, she especially hated being followed.

Ichigo looked behind them, all he saw was a crowd of people going about their business. When he looked back in front of him, he saw Stacey. But she didn't have white and blue hair anymore, her hair was just past shoulder length and Blonde, although it did still have tiny bits of blue in it. She turned her head to face him, and held her hand out. In it was a white and blue wig. Ichigo laughed a little, and she smiled at him. Ichigo thought back to when he met Stacey.

_(flashback)_

_Ichigo was walking home from school, when suddenly someone ran into him. They both toppled over, whoever ran into him landing on top. Faster than they were on top of him, they were off of him and standing. He glanced up to see a girl, looking back towards where she came from. She turned herself towards Ichigo, and held out her hand. It took Ichigo a moment to realize she was trying to help him up, slowly he reached for her hand. When he finally grabbed it, she heaved him up like he weighed absolutely nothing at all._

"_Sorry about that." she whispered._

"_Nah, its cool. I should've been looking where I was going in the first place." Ichigo replied._

_Ichigo then took in her appearance, she wasn't much shorter than he was. She had short black hair, that framed an extremely pale face. She wore thick rimmed black glasses, and had bright green eyes. Ichigo leaned in close and took her glasses off of her face, trying to figure out what shade of green they were. She didn't even flinch, or pull away. She simply asked him a question._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Ichigo suddenly realized what he was doing, and backed away from her face._

"_Sorry! I've never seen someone with green eyes up close before, its not a very common eye color."_

"_I see. Can I have my glasses back now?"_

"_Oh! Sorry."_

_He handed her glasses back to her. _

_She placed them back on her face, and turned to look behind her again. Ichigo took notice when she clicked her tongue, and turned again to face him. No, she was looking behind him. It took a short while for Ichigo to notice this, and finally turned around to see what she was staring at. But it wasn't 'what' she was staring at, it was 'who' she was staring at. And Ichigo didn't seem too pleased to see who it was either. He turned only to find more of the people he really didn't want to see right now._

_It was a group of punks that had tried to ambush him a few days ago, they failed miserably so he guessed they wanted revenge or something._

"_Would you look at that, on our search for the bitch, we found the berry too." the one who seemed to be their 'leader' chirped._

_Their 'leader' was a fairly tall guy, short black hair that hung just above his grey eyes. Ichigo knew that he knew his name, he introduced himself last time... what was it again?_

"_Maki."_

_Ichigo turned and looked at the girl, a mildly puzzled look on his face._

"_That's his name."_

"_Right!" Ichigo exclaimed, lifting a finger up next to his head._

"_Ahh, so it looks like you haven't forgotten me." Maki said calmly._

"_We met like 30 minutes ago, how would I forget that quickly? Retard." the girl replied sarcastically._

"_Retard...?" Maki question between clenched teeth._

"_Yeah, retard. Because clearly that's what you are." she dead-panned._

"_You're so gonna pay for that you emo bitch." Maki shouted angrily._

"_Emo Bitch, huh?" she started, "Wow! That's so original. Did you come up with it yourself?" she continued, feigning amazement._

_An angry tick formed on Maki's head as he stared at her. He lunged forward, but she stepped out of the way just before he hit her. Causing him to slam into a different person, whom was standing behind her. He turned back around to try and lung at her again, but he had a better idea. Instead of lunging at her, he threw something. A knife. Unfortunately for Maki, her reflexes were better than he expected. She caught the knife and threw it right back at him. Not expecting this, it caught him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain, lifting his hand up to pull the knife out._

"_YOU BITCH! I'LL FUKING KILL YOU!" Maki shouted, enraged._

_Maki lunged towards the girl again. This time with the knife in his hand. He managed to scrape her arm with it as she moved out of the way._

_All was still in that moment. She glanced down at her arm, just as blood started to pour from the cut she had just received. Lifting her opposite hand, she lightly touched the wound. That was when the air around them began to change. The wind began to blow furiously, and all the birds and squirrels fled the area._

_Maki stared at her, she was staring at the blood on her fingertips. He didn't know why but, he was too terrified to move from where he was standing._

_She dropped her hand back down to her side. When she lifted her head, her eyes had changed they were a bright yellow on black. She bolted towards Maki, pulling a knife of her own out of her sleeve. But right as she got close to him, the black melted from her eyes and they went back to their usual green color. Maki took that opportunity to stab his knife into her stomach. He let go of the knife and stepped back. It was then that he began to shout nonsense about it being her fault, that she made him do it._

_She glanced down at the blade protruding from her belly, blood dripping from her mouth. Lifting her head, she glanced at Ichigo. She gave him a light smile, and looked back at the knife. The glance had made Ichigo's breath hitch, he was worried about her. With a short staggering breath, she lifted her hand and placed it on the hilt of the knife, and pulled it out. She clasped her other hand over the wound, to prevent herself from bleeding out too quickly. She dropped the knife, and fell to her knees._

_It was the that Ichigo jumped into action, no way was the son of a doctor going to let this girl die in the street. He pounced on Maki, and proceeded to pound him into the next century. Once he was done with Maki, he continued with the rest of the punks. He made short work of them. He rushed over to her, gently picking her up in his arms. And ran as fast as he could without hurting her, the rest of the way back to his house._

_(end flashback)_

Stacey turned back to look at Ichigo.

"What'cha thinkin about?" she questioned jokingly.

"Not much really." Ichigo replied softly.

"Okay," she turned back around placing her wig back on, "let's go to Las Noches then."

He knew what she meant by that, it was their plan in case someone heard what they were talking about. Not only is there a warehouse called Las Noches, but there's also a karaoke bar named Las Noches. It was owned by a good friend of theirs.

They quickly made their way around the corner and heading toward the karaoke place.

Grimmjow's POV

_ring ring ring_

I stared at my pocket, more so at the infernal contraption inside it. I really didn't want to answer my phone. _But it might be important._

Giving up, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and flipped it open.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Grimm."_

"_Hey Nnoi, what's up. Did you find anything?"_

"_Yah, those two I was tailin. I jus' saw 'em walk into Las Noches."_

Wait what?

"_Las Noches? I'm at Las Noches, how could they have walked in? I would've noticed."_

"_Yer at a karaoke bar?"_

What?

"_No, I'm at the fucking warehouse Las Noches. I didn't even think there was another place with the same name here."_

"_Ahh, tha' makes more sense." _

"_Yeah, I bet it does. Anyways, since when is there a karaoke bar named Las Noches?"_

"_Pretty sure it opened 'bout a month ago."_

"_Why's they call it Las Noches though? Well whatever, can you get in there and grab the girl so we can bring her in for questioning?"_

"_Yah, sure thin'. When ya gon' be back at tha' office?"_

"_I can't do the questioning, so I won't be back until after I'm done here. Just bring her to Starrk, he seemed pretty interested in her case."_

"_Gotcha, later Grimm."_

"_Yeah, bye."_

I hung up the phone and sighed. This was going to be more annoying than I initially thought it would be. The fact that there's another place called Las Noches throws a bit of a wrench into the case, but that didn't change the fact that she was a missing person. Her family no doubt misses her. I just can't leave it alone, when a person goes missing and I can do anything about it, especially if they're girls because I know what sort of things can happen to a girl who's gone missing. I'll do anything in my power to make sure they're safe and get back to where they belong, if only to make it so people don't have to go through what I did.

Normal POV

_It clearly hadn't yet dawned on either of them that Nnoitra couldn't do the questioning either._

Nnoitra made his way through the front doors of the Karaoke bar, and up to the counter. He looked at the person manning the register and was genuinely surprised, he didn't expect to run into him of all people in this kind of place. _Ichigo Kurosaki._

"Yo Berry! Didn't know ya worked at a Karaoke Bar~!" Nnoitra shouted.

Ichigo turned around angrily.

"My name ain't Berry! And I only work here cause its my Uncle's shop." he replied in a huff.

"Yer Uncle?"

At this point Nnoitra looked like a one eyed puppy, what with the way he lightly cocked his head to the side. Ichigo had to stifle his laughter, but it was harder than he thought it would be. He snorted, quickly trying to cover his mouth so the other didn't think he was laughing. It didn't work.

"Was' so funny?" Nnoitra questioned, annoyed.

Ichigo waved his hand in front of himself.

"Nothing, Nothing... Anyways, what are YOU doing in a place like this? Didn't know you were into thing kind of thing."

The question seemed to catch Nnoitra off guard, he blushed and looked away. A very rare sight indeed.

"I-I'm not! I, uh. I'm just here looking f-fer someone."

You could tell he was struggling, by the way that he was actually pronouncing words fully instead of half assed. It wasn't that Nnoitra couldn't pronounce them, he just chose not to because it was easier to shorten most words.

Ichigo sighed leaning forward with his elbow on the counter and chin in his palm.

"And? Who might you be looking for?"

Nnoitra froze, he couldn't bring in the person he was looking for because he was undercover too. It didn't help that he didn't even know her name, and if he just said 'I'm looking for a girl with white and blue hair, I don't know her name but I need to talk to her.' he would either risk his cover being blown and thus being taken off of the case. Or, Kurosaki would think that he was a fucking stalker trying to lure an innocent girl into some strange situation she wouldn't want to be in. Either way, he was pretty much screwed no matter what he said.

He composed himself and looked back at Ichigo.

"Never mind, i's not tha' important. See ya at school Berry."

And with that Nnoitra turned giving a backwards wave as he left the building. Never once noticing the girl in the seat next to Ichigo. Despite the fact that she hadn't once taken her eyes off of him.

"He's the one." she whispered.

Ichigo glanced down at her. Her blonde hair looking darker in the current lighting, almost a b=very light brown.

"He was the one following us." she continued.

Ichigo looked back up at the door.

"Yeah."

**AN: So. I've been gone a while haven't I? This chapter took me way too long to write, I wrote it didn't like it then repeated this process 8 times. That means I got almost no sleep, all for you~ Either way I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping I can update again soon, but knowing me I'll get writers block after half a chapter. Happens all the fucking time.**

**Review?**


End file.
